Un amour de poison
by Yo'naise
Summary: OS Le grand, beau et talentueux Tom Kaulitz est marié. Un marié trompé. Oui mais plus pour longtemps.


- Monsieur et Madame Kaulitz, pourriez-vous me dire quel est votre plus gros problème.

** E**lle vient juste de commencer à parler et pourtant j'ai déjà envie de partir. Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir pour répondre à cette question.

- Lui / Elle

** E**t oui vous venez d'entendre mon cher mari.

- Tom, si tu pouvais éviter de parler en même temps que moi, _lui dis-je dans un souffle_.

- C'est toi qui a parlé en même temps que moi, je te signale, _rétorque-t-il d'un ton suffisant que je lui déteste_.

- Tu recommences à faire ta star chéri.

- Normal, je suis une star. Mais écoute, ce n'est pas moi la femme infidèle dans l'histoire, _dit-il accompagné de son petit sourire sournois._

- Ce n'est pas moi le mari insatisfaisant. Sexuellement je veux dire, _rajoutais-je à l'intention de la psychologue._

- Argument peu fiable, bébé.

- D'une ne m'appelle pas bébé où ce qui fait de toi un homme risque de prendre un coup, et de deux si c'est fiable. Je suis tout de même infidèle pour quelque chose, _dis-je dans un petit rire._

- Comment ça ? Tu voulais juste briser notre couple, je comprends.

- Je suis allée voir ailleurs pour assouvir mon désir de sexe. Et ne me fait pas croire que le grand, beau et célèbre Tom Kaulitz, n'est jamais allé soulager ses pulsations sexuelles autre qu'avec sa femme. Ne me fait pas croire que tu n'as jamais mis une main aux fesses à une de ses jolies petites minettes folles de ton corps. Si tu me le disais je ne te croirais pas.

- Je vois... Tu doutes de moi maintenant...

- Ecoutez, je crois avoir cerné votre problème. Il faudrait que vous instauriez un mot-clé dans votre couple.

- Et lequel ? _demandais-je ironiquement_

- La con-ver-sa-tion. C'est le remède le plus efficace pour régler les problèmes de couple.

- Alors là, c'est vraiment incroyable ce que vous dites. Ca fait dix minutes que nous discutons Tom et moi.

- Et calmement en plus, _rajoute celui-ci_. Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec elle.

- Vous voyez, nous n'avons pas besoin de vous. Tom ? Tu viens ?

- Oui pour une fois je vais te suivre. Au revoir Madame Poulichkov.

**N**ous sortons main dans la main, comme un couple parfaitement heureux. Nous nous dirigeons vers sa célèbre Cadillac noire. Il m'ouvre la portière comme un parfait gentleman et ne manque pas de mettre sa main sur mon postérieur. Je me retourne vers lui pensant lui balancer une remarque cinglante, mais j'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que ses lèvres viennent se poser délicatement sur les miennes. Doux et chaste baiser. J'aurais voulu que ça dure plus longtemps.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes en si bon chemin ?

- Je te réserve le meilleur pour plus tard.

- Et en quel honneur ai-je le droit à tant de tendresse ?

- Chez cette pitoyable psychologue pour couples, j'ai compris que je t'aimais. Malgré le fait que tu ai baisé avec mon jumeau. Mais j'ai compris pourquoi tu avais fais ça, _me dit-il doucement_

- Mmh, et pourquoi à ton avis ?

- Un seul corps de dieu ne te suffisais plus, _répond-t-il en rigolant_

- Oui tu as entièrement raison, mais le plus beau des deux, c'est toi.

- Je retiens ce compliment chérie.

- Je suis pressée de rentrer pour une fois, pressée de voir ce que tu me réserve.

- Tu ne vas pas être déçue mon ange, _murmure-t-il un sourire pervers fendant son visage.  
_

- Sans aucun doute.

** I**l referme fermement ma portière et vient s'installer devant le volant. Il met le contact, règle son rétroviseur et me lance le sourire qui m'a fait craquer. Je sens que ça va être chaud ce soir...  
** A**près une dizaine de minutes sur la route, nous arrivons devant notre ravissant pavillon payé par mes soins. Et bien oui je suis plus riche que mon mari, je suis une riche héritière. Quand il m'a demandé en mariage j'ai eu peur que ce soit pour mon argent mais comme il en avait... j'ai accepté.

- Et si on allait tout de suite dans la chambre, _me propose-t-il._

- Avec plaisir...

- Monte je te rejoins dans une minute. Pour quelque chose de spécial, une boisson spéciale, _me dit-il sensuellement._

- Mmh, je suis de plus en pressée. Je t'attends, fais vite surtout ou je pourrais me refroidir, _dis-je sur le même ton._

- Tu n'auras même pas le temps de dire « sexe » que je serais là, _rigole-t-il._

- D'accord. Embrasse-moi avant que je monte.

** I**l me regarde avec envie puis met sa main dans mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui. Il descend légèrement sa main et se rapproche enfin de moi. Je ferme instinctivement les yeux. Mais quelque chose cloche, je ne sens pas ses lèvres légèrement sucrées sur les miennes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te regarde, _répond-t-il tout simplement_

- Oui mais moi je voulais que tu m'em/

** I**l embrasse toujours aussi bien. Ce baiser est plus poussé que celui du parking, mais j'aime ça. J'aime quand il prend les commandes, quand il demande à caresser ma langue. Mais seulement quand c'est Tom.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir apprécié, _lance-t-il avec un léger rictus._

- Tu n'imagines même pas. Aller je monte, je ne veux plus attendre.

**J**e commence à poser mon pied sur la première marche, puis sur la deuxième et ainsi de suite, tout en oubliant pas de faire bouger mes fesses, moulées dans un slim, de gauche à droite. Je savais qu'il me regardait. Arrivée en haut de l'escalier un sifflement se fait entendre. J'avais raison.  
**A**vant d'aller dans la chambre, je passe par la salle de bain. Les yeux ? Niquel. Les seins ? Hop je les remonte un peu. Les fesses ? Parfaites, il me l'a même fait entendre. Tout est en ordre.  
** J**e me dirige vers la porte en bois verni de notre chambre. Je l'ouvre et m'allonge dans une pose sexy et attend mon mari. Il ne tarde pas à arriver avec dans une main deux verres et dans l'autre une bouteille de champagne.

- C'est la bouteille que Georg nous a offert ?

- Exactement mon amour. Et elle à l'air délicieuse. Je t'en sers un verre ?

- Avec plaisir et après rejoins-moi donc sur le lit, _fis-je malicieusement._

- Je vois que tu es pressée... On va tacher de faire au plus vite. Voila pour toi, _dit-il on me tendant mon verre._

- Merci chéri.

**I**l me regarde en souriant. Il sourit toujours, c'est ça que j'aime chez lui. Et puis son humour aussi, sans oublier qu'il est bien monté.... Je vous dis la vérité c'est tout. Je me rends compte que c'est l'homme de ma vie. Je l'ai toujours su, malgré le fait que j'aille voir ailleurs, mais c'est encore plus flagrant ce soir. Je l'aime et veux passer ma vie avec lui. Mais je le tromperais toujours, j'ai une libido anormalement élevée.

- Tu sais Tom, t'es l'homme de ma vie, _dis-je tout simplement._

- Pourquoi as-tu couché avec Bill alors ?

- J'ai souvent envie de...sexe, _dis-je en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot._

- Mais je suis une bête de sexe.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi alors...

** I**l lève son verre et murmure santé.

- Je t'aime plus que tout. Santé.

**J**e porte le verre à mes lèvres et le vide de son contenu. Mais quelque chose cloche, la saveur sucrée me semble éclipsée par une autre, plus amère. Je repose le verre et regarde la personne en face de moi, ma raison de vivre.  
**P**ourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça?  
**S**on regard est triste.  
**M**ais c'est trop tard.  
**J**e m'écroule, il ne me faut qu'une seule minute pour mourir.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hello!! =)

Alors, voilà. Première OS que j'ai déjà écrite depuis un bout de temps. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

La Yow-naise


End file.
